fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Phrynoceros
|ailments = |image = - Image Below -|weaknesses = |creator = TheEditorOfHorror}}Phyrnoceros is a species of Flying Wyvern that has an uncanny resemblance to trees situated in the Old Swamp. It can be fought in High-Rank as an urgent quest in order to participate in G-Rank quests. Physiology Phrynoceros is covered in a hard, leathery coated skin that resembles a dead leaf. Its underbelly is coated with sharp, dark scales that are very weak. It has a spiked, horned face that is nearly charcoal black at the tips. It has a sail on its back that has black lines going down. Its wings are brush like, and not very hard. its tail is shaped like a leaf, and is short. Abilities Phrynoceros has a short yet sour arsenal of abilities. It can break loose parts off of itself to fling them at the hunter, and can cause the bleeding ailment. It does this similar to that of a Seregios. It can emit the soiled ailment by flapping its wings once. Its most deadliest attack is its dragon breath, where it crouches, and then leaps into the air, and blasts the beam onto the ground. It can do this straight, sideways, and upwards. Habitat Phyrnoceros has a straightforward life in many forests, due to its nature to camouflage and capture prey in its territory. It is mostly found in the Flooded Forest and Old Swamp due to its coloration, but can be seen in the Jurassic Frontier, Forest and Hills, and the Primal Forest rarely during mating season. Behavior It has a strange yet unique behavior among wyverns, and is very similar to the Elder Dragon Chameleos. During hunting, it will take residence in a large area of trees, or the canopy, and hang its vine-like tongue for anything to bite on. Once an innocent Kelbi or Mosswine takes a bite of it, the tongue will then drag the poor animal into the Phrynoceros's mouth. A tasty morsel do the Wyvern itself. During mating season, it will turn into a brighter color, and would try to impress the females with a swaying motion of its sail. Intro * Old Swamp: Area 4: The Demonic Leaf The Hunter enters the area, and starts to look around. Around him are tons of vines around the area. The vines are a sickly green, and are hanged in many positions close to the ground. The hunter then walks towards a clearing of trees, which seem to be struck down by force. Each tree has three large claw marks on them. Then, the hunter stares at the middle of the clearing. apparently, out of all the trees in the way, one is still standing. The hunter then rises and slowly starts walking towards the tree. There are two large foot prints near the tree. The Hunter, who walks towards it with his hand steady on the weapon starts to stare at the tree. Nothing seems out of the ordinary . . . The Camera then pans to the front of the hunter, and down comes a vine, right behind the hunter. The hunter, then takes his hand off his weapon and walks away, only to bump into the vine, which then, with horrific speed, speeds off to the tree. The Hunter, who is surprised, looks to the canopy. There lies the Phrynoceros, who stares at the Hunter with seemingly hungry eyes. The Hunter runs away, only to trip on a vine, which is really now, more apparently the tongue. The Hunter then turns around, now in stance, to the Phrynoceros, which is now on the ground. The beast roars loudly and shrilly, and the battle begins. Carves * Phryn. Brittlehorn The Brittle, yet fantastic horn of a Phrynoceros. Its is heavily shaped like a leaf... and feels like one too! * Phryn. Camorgan The Organ of a Phrynoceros that allows it to become invisible. I Wonder what would happen if you were to use it for armor purposes... * Phryn. Eyeball The Eye of a Phrynoceros. Its not slimy, but still disgustingly thick and rigid. Good for Meals, but not armor. * Phryn. Leafskin The skin of a Phrynoceros. Gives off a tribal and savage vibe to it. * Phryn. Underhide The Underbelly hide of a Phrynoceros. Feels prickly, but is warm and comfy. * Phryn. Underscale The only scale you could carve off of a Phrynoceros. Is fragile, but works well in cutting raw meat. * Phryn. Whiptongue The eldritch tongue of a Phrynoceros. Sticky and almost Uncarveable * Phryn. Wingscale The Wingscale of a Phrynoceros. very rubbery, and apparently tasty... * Phryn. Sail The large sail of a Phrynoceros. Thick and fetches a Humongous price with merchants. * Phryn. Toeclaw The toeclaw of a Phrynoceros. Seems like the hardest part of the body... Trivia * The Phrynoceros was originally conceived as an elder dragon before becoming a Flying Wyvern! * The Phrynoceros's name was based on The Jackson's Chameleon's name! * The Inspiration for the design was based on a Satanic Leaf Gecko, a Texas Horned Lizard, and Chameleos! Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Bleeding Monster